(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving station and to a measurement sensor having a receiving unit for the radio reception of data from a measurement sensor with two or more available channels at different frequencies for data transmission which can continuously receive data from a measurement sensor on a current channel when it is on standby. The invention also pertains to a measurement sensor having a transmitting device for the radio transmission of data to a receiving station in which two or more channels are available at different frequencies for the selection of data transmission in which the measurement sensor has a receiving device for the radio reception of data and can change from a current channel to a different channel which is determined by receiving predetermined control data and to a measurement system having a receiving station and a measurement sensor. More particularly the invention pertains to a control unit which scans the frequencies of the channels and blocks those channels for further selection when a predetermined interference level is exceeded.
(2) Description Of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Measurement probes are regularly used for measurement of workpieces on machine tools. In the case of one known embodiment, measurement data which is recorded by the measurement probe is transmitted by radio to a receiving station for further processing. Normal channels which can be selected manually are normally available for radio transmission.
Thus, in the situation where one channel is subject to interference, it is possible to select a different channel, in which there is less interference or no interference. The manual selection has to be made at the receiving station and in a corresponding manner, on the measurement probe.
It may be necessary to manually change the channel a number of times in order to find a good channel.